


The Sync Master's Dilemma

by AudieYuuChan



Category: Hyun's Dojo Community, Stickfigures, Stickpage
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Ship, no beta we die like Alfa, sorry - Freeform, stickfigures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudieYuuChan/pseuds/AudieYuuChan
Summary: The Shuriken had trained with Shura for years, and he was sure that they were just close friends. So why did his heart suddenly start to pound when Shura smiled at him?
Relationships: Shuriken/Shura
Kudos: 6





	The Sync Master's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, I'm sorry if it's not good! (I'm sorry Shuriken255 and Dracko)

The last beats of the song hit as Shuri slammed an electricity-charged kick into Sheim's torso, knocking the black figure into the nearest tree. The bark splintered as Sheim let out a weak cough, falling to the ground with a grunt of defeat.

"Not bad, Sheim. You're getting the hang of syncing." Shuriken said, walking over to the black stick to help him up. Sheim laughed hoarsely, accepting Shuriken's helping hand.

"Thanks. Still not as good as the Sync Master himself though." Sheim grinned, punching the purple stick lightly on the shoulder. Shui tensed at the title, his brow furrowing.

"... You don't have to call me that."

"Why not? You're the one who invented the fighting style!" Sheim laughed, motioning to the small phone in Shuriken's pocket, which was displaying the song which had just ended. Shuri shook his head, the breeze picking up his grey scarf.

"It's not that-"

Shuriken was interruped by a loud crash and a wall of dust. Sheim and Shuriken both shielded their eyes as the dust blew past them, signalling the arrival of someone Shuriken knew well. As the dust clouds settled, they revealed a large cross and a scarved stickfigure standing on top of it.

"There you are, Shuriken," Nhazul, the leader of Zetabrand sighed, "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry boss." Shuriken muttered, "I agreed to spar with Sheim today." 

"That's not why I was looking for you." Nhaz explained, "Kixx and Tention found another town completely destroyed, same description of attacker." Shuriken narrowed his eyes as the memory of his defeat two months ago flashed in his mind.

"Completely black stickfigure? Could copy other people's powers?"

"Exactly." Nhazul confirmed, motioning Shuriken over. 

"I guess I'll see you later then, Shuri." Sheim shrugged, extending his hand for a handshake. Shuri glanced at it and accepted his hand, giving in a quick shake before hopping onto Nhazul's Cross.

***

"I will never get used to how this thing flies." Shuriken hissed, clinging onto one of the cross's handholds. Nhazul just shrugged, balancing effortlessly on the cross as it zoomed across the landscape on its rockets.

"If you've carried it around with you for years, you get used to it eventually." The dark purple stickfigure explained. The fields quickly turned to water, which turned back into a field as the two sticks neared their destination of the Zetabrand HQ.

"We're just picking up Shura. Then we'll take the teleporter to Kixx and Tention. I'm sure Hyun will want a report on this." Nhaz muttered as the cross screeched to a stop in its regular landing place, signified by a long streak of rubble in the ground.

Shuriken's heart leaped as soon as he heard Shura's name. 

"He's back? I thought he was still recovering from his fight with Shadowrose?"

"I had a stick with healing powers come heal him up. His participation is vital for this mission." Nhazul shouldered his cross and walked into the HQ, with Shuri following closely behind.

*There it is again...* Shuriken thought as the familiar graffitied walls of the HQ revealed themselves to his sun-adjusted eyes. *Every time someone mention's Shura, my heart beats faster. What's the deal with that?*

"Hey Shuri! Hey Boss!"

Shuriken's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. A grey stickfigure wearing a Surang stood up and stretch his arms above his head, a cocky smile on his face.

"Glad to see you guys." Shura laughed, walking over to high-five Nhazul and give Shuriken a quick hug.

"Uh- Yeah, nice to see you back, man." Shuri laughed, hoping that Shura didn't feel his pounding heartbeat. 

"Look alive, you two," Nhazul commanded, holding up a teleporter, "We need to get to Kixx and Tention. We could be able to find the trail of our copycat." Shura and Shuri nodded in acknowledgement, placing their hands on the teleporter as it lit up.

One bright flash later, the dim lighting of the Zetabrand HQ disappeared to be replaced with the bright light of a completely decimated village.

Many of the houses were completely destroyed, on fire, or standing on its last legs. Scattered survivors clustered around in tight groups, tending to each other's wounds and murmuring fearfully.

"Nhaz! There you are, dude!" Tentionmaru called, the blue figure rushing over to them. Shuri looked around the area, wincing at the destruction. It seemed like most of the village had been left alive, at least. Most were wounded, and he saw Kixx pulling another survivour out of the wreckage of a house.

"What a situation." Shura groaned, twirling his dagger around in his hand. Shuriken nodded in silent agreement, tugging on his scarf slightly. 

"What have we got, Tention?" Nhazul asked his friend. 

"Same description as always, but that slippery copycat left a trail this time." Tention explained, a satisfied smile on his face. 

"Some of the villagers say he went northeast, but others are saying southwest. There's some disturbed foliage on both trails that suggest he went that way." 

Nhazul nodded slowly, surveying the village with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Shuriken, Shura," Nhazul called.

"Yes sir!" The two stickfigures said in unison.

"You two go southwest and sweep the area. If you find the Imitator try your best to detain him with this." Nhazul explained, tossing a nullifier to Shura, who deftly caught it.

"Tention and I will go northeast. I'll call backup for the damage control, but for now Kixx can handle this area." Kixx, who was nearby, looked over and gave the rest of the team a confident smile and a thumbs up.

"Understood." Shuriken growled, a charge of electricity running through him.

"Save the energy for the Imitator, man! I know how low you stamina is!" Shura laughed, patting Shuriken on the shoulder. Shuriken paused, feeling a swooping sensation in his gut. Nhazul nodded, adjusting the large cross still on his shoulder.

"If you find nothing, report back to me in 30 minutes." 

***

Leaves crunched underfoot as the two stickfigures walked through the wooded area. Sun shone through the leaves on the trees, dappling the ground with specks of light.

"Aw man, this area is too much like the one I fought Shadowrose in." Shura sighed, flexing his hand. Shuriken glanced at him, worried for his friend.

"I remember you broke your hand, right? Does it still hurt?" he asked. Shura laughed, shaking his once broken hand slightly.

"Don't worry, Shuri! That healer was good, healed my hand right up!" Shura explained, a reassuring smile on his face. "It takes a bit more than a broken hand to put me out of commission." Shuri felt his face heat up as a small smile crossed his face.

"I'm glad. I was really worried when you didn't come back from the fight. You have no idea how panicked I was." Shuri confessed, laughing slightly. Shura glanced at him, surprised.

"You were worried about me?" he asked. Shuri blinked, a blush rapidly spreading across his face.

"O-Of course I was worried! Y-You're my friend, after all..." he muttered. Shura grinned, putting his arms behind his head.

"Thanks, dude. It means a lot that you care." Shura grinned. Shuriken blinked, looking over at his friend. He seemed happier. Shuri smiled to himself as the two of them walked in silence. It was really peaceful, being here alone with Shura. 

Well... it wasn't really peaceful for Shura. His heart was going crazy.

*Shuri was... worried about me? He doesn't think I'm weak?* the grey stickfigure thought to himself. Shura's face heated up as he glanced at his partner. Shuriken's eyes were thoughtful, as his scarf hid half of his face. His calm demeanor always impressed Shura. After all, he'd knows Shuriken for years. They'd joined Zetabrand at around the same time, and had trained together often, even taking down the giant in the desert together.

*God... I have to do something about these feelings or else I'll go insane...* Shura thought, his heart pounding. Shura stopped walking, his hands falling down to his sides as Shuri walked a few steps forward.

"Shura? Are you alright?" Shuri asked, turning around to look at the grey stickfigure. Shura didn't respond, making Shuri reach out to him.

Without warning, Shura grabbed Shuri's hand, stepping a bit closer to him.

"Sh-Shura? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Shuri stuttered, looking at Shura in surprise. Shura wouldn;t meet his eyes. He seemed to be gathering courage for something.

"Shuri..." Shura muttered, clasping Shuriken;s hand with his other hand, "... I... It's becoming clear to me..." 

Shuri's heart was pounding. Thankfully, his scarf hid most of his blush. Was he supposed to be feeling like this? Shura was his friend, right?

"... Shura?"

"... Shuri... I l-"

A resounding *crack* sounded around the area as Shura was kicked in the back of the skull, knocked to the ground almost imediately by a pure black stickfigure.

"SHU-" Shuri didn't even have time to scream his name before the Imitator took on a silhouette of his friend, lunging at him with a dagger in hand.

"Fuck!" Shuriken hissed, summoning his shurikens and blocking the attack just as the Imitator took on his own form. As the Imitator pushed at Shuriken with his own weapons, the creature was knocked off of him by Shura, who was bleeding from his head but still alive.

"Impeccable timing, copycat." Shura grunted, readying his blades as Shuriken charged up.

"You okay, Shura?" the purple stickfigure asked as the Imitator slowly got up, damaged from the hard kick. Shura grinned at Shuriken, the blood dripping down his face.

"It looks worse than it is. I promise." He said in response to Shuriken's worried glance. Shuri sighed, his shurikens rotating around him.

"Let's take down this copycat together, then. Just like old times." he grinned. Shura nodded, watching the imitator shift between their two silhouettes, seemingly deciding which one to choose.

"Of course."


End file.
